Delia Seefeld
Delia Seefeld is one of the main character in Das Haus Anubis, the German remake of Het Huis Anubis. Delia is obsessed with fashion. She loves clothes, shoes, jewelry, make-up - anything pink, basically. If she thinks it's stylish, she'll have it. She is portrayed by Franziska Alber. View the Delia Seefeld / Gallery About Delia Seefeld was with roommates Nina in the Anubis house. Initially Delia was together with Kaya, but they have separated later. Was the reason (according to Delia). that the relationship has not worked out well and she now spends more time with Nina and Daniel. She is one of the co-founders of the club of old Willow. When Nina going again in the attic, she was still awake, and Delia asked to Nina. and Nina tell the secret through the attic.Delia was the third that has entered the attic along with Nina. She is also very interested in what happened to the mysterious girl on the sound rolls.Delia takes its membership in the club of old willow, very seriously. As Delia is quite a chatterbox, she tells her story about Mr. Petkovic in the attic.Mr. Petkovic found the story so well, that he has chosen for the musical. Mr Petkovic have to write the musical along with Nina. Since Nina did not make it in time for the musical, Delia went on for them. Delia let herself up for to take Nina's role when Nina was in the school to get the last roll and she take too long.Then she thinks that Mr Petkovic would dance a t her but then suddenly Luka hugged the other woman and Delia was deeply hurt and locked himself in the toilet. Suddenly they some falling rose petals down on the bathroom. Carefully Delia opened the door. Since Felix, who had long been in love with her was. He comforted her and finally Delia went with him together on the ball. then in Season 2 Delia and Felix are growing close together and they both sometimes argue. and she also help Nina to fix her relationship to Daniel.Then she made a karaoke party before Luka leave in the school (because Luka was leaving the school), she wanted that the party is very special for him. so she call Janice Winterberg to sing, but then Janice was finding Luka but sees Max.Max wanted a autograph of her by giving her a pickle jar which Janice opened and pours to Max's hea d and leaves.But, Delia saw the whole thing and scolded Max.\Delia came up an idea that Doris should pretend as Janice so she begged Nina to sing, so she can have time to make up Doris.Even though she is not the real Janice Winterberg, Luka appreciated what Delia did to the party. Delia and Nina are in Victor's office and they were interrogate by Victor. Delia pretend that she did not know that where is the grail, so Nina tell to Victor that the Grail is melted. when Nina sees that there is a flowers in her Locker Delia tells that it is from Daniel but then Nina tells that they were friends that that time.then she help Nina to talk Daniel in the garden, but then she saw Kaya and she has a little argues to her. then when Delia sees that Luzy did not sometimes help the sibuna then she was angry to her and then she hear Charlotte said "Sibuna" and she did not talk to Luzy. then when Benny came in Anubis house she has a crush on her. but then when she saw Benny in the girls bathroom with Luzy and Charlotte, she thought that he is a jerk, trying to date three girls at the same time.Then in the party, Nina argued to her and Nina tell her that benny was very nice. then before Nina was kidnapped Delia said that she need to give the apology letter to Daniel, then Nina can't give it to him, so Delia give it to Daniel. then when she was disguise as a patient then she find where is exactly of Nina's room in the hospital. then when she saw her then she tell a lot of stories from her. then when Nina is gone in the hospital, Delia and Felix are going back to find Nina and suddenly she find her in Nina's room. when Daphne came in Anubis house she really doesn't like her at all. when Magnus gave her a scarf then Mara gets jealous and then she help also that Nina can disguise in the Physics competition. but then Nina walkout through the bathroom. then Delia was comforting Delia.then Felix shows to Delia that it has a small microphone in her scarf and she was scolding Felix because her scarf was in really disaster. then when they found out that it was Magnus Idea to that there is a small microphone on her. then all of Sibuna member are finally knows.She is based off of Amber Rozenberg (Dutch) and is half of the basis for Amber Millington (English/American). Relationships Nina Martens (2010-present; Best Friend) ' Delia was at first, suspicious by Nina because of the disappearance of Linn, but became friend s and even best friends in the series. They have so many moments, even in Season 1. (See Neila) Felix Gaber '(2010-present; Current Boyfrend) Felix always pranks Delia at first, (even in the first episode) but has starting to have feeling on her when. Delia kissed her at the play (Romeo and Juliet).The two gets close on Season 2. But they were seen as best friends in the series. Kaya Sahin (2009-present; ex-boyfriend,friends) Kaya and Delia were already dating on the start of the series.But Delia suspects that Kaya likes Mara,and started hating and competing with her.But she realizes that Kaya really likes Mara, and their relationship are not working well, so they break-up but became friends with him and also with Mara. Trivia *Delia loves the color pink *Delia has an eye for fashion *She came up with Sibuna *She loves jewelry *She was dating Kaya in the beginning of the series *Because of Mara's relationship with him, Delia broke up with Kaya *She is now dating Felix Gaber *It's possible Delia had a crush on her Drama/History teacher (The German version of Jason Winkler), like her counterparts *Her counterparts are Amber Rozenberg (Dutch) and Amber Millington (American). *Her story was the same with Amber Rozenberg, but has a little difference because of Season 3's changed plot. *Her second name is Eva. Category:Das Haus Anubis Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna